Love lenguaje
by Uke.san
Summary: La peli negra miro aturdida a esa rubia de ojos lila sonreírle mientras sostenía el lápiz en su mano para después volver la vista a su dibujo y sonreír, volviendo su mirada hacia la rubia que ahora parecía estar escribiendo algo sobre su partitura, esa chica realmente era linda. (BUMBLEBEE)


**Love lenguaje**

 **SI,antes de que me linchen por no actualizar las demás cosas déjenme decirles que… no tengo una razón para no hacerlo , pero tampoco tengo una para no hacerlo, supongo que la inspiración no llega eso es todo.**

 **ok señores esto esta inspirado en un video del mismo nombre HUEHUEHUE.**

Aunque es cierto que Ludwig van Beethoven fue autodidacta y que el Conservatorio de Milán rechazó en su día la solicitud de acceso de Giuseppe Verdi, también lo es que el genio de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart fue moldeado por su padre, Leopold, o que Johann Sebastián Bach adquirió sus primeros conocimientos musicales de Johann Christoph, su hermano mayor.

Al fin y al cabo, una formación musical apropiada resulta fundamental para extraer todo el potencial que un gran artista lleva dentro Yang Xiaolong lo sabía mejor que nadie y es por eso que pese a tocar ya cinco instrumentos y haber aprendido por sí misma, la chica no se había conformado con eso y había aplicado por entrar a uno de los conservatorios de música más prestigiosos de Londres el royal college of music.

El sitio parecía un castillo, realmente enorme y contaba con la diversidad más grande en estudiantes, maestros e instrumentos que uno como persona se pudiera imaginar. Era considerado uno de los conservatorios musicales más prestigiosos del planeta y su plato fuerte era la música clásica occidental.

Ese día la rubia tenía problemas memorizando la partitura "Gaspard de la nuit: Trios Poèmes pour Piano d'après Aloysius Bertrand" una pieza compuesta por Ravel, larga y complicada; la pieza vendría a ser su examen de final de semestre y yang no tenía aprendida y perfeccionada más que los primeros dos compases.

Así bien, para olvidarse de la frustración un rato, salió de su departamento con las partituras en mano y se encamino hacia el parque más cercano; el día era hermoso, agradecía que, pese a estar entrando en verano no hiciera tanto calor. Camino un rato por el parque buscando una banca que estuviera disponible, sin mucho éxito se aproximó a un banquillo donde se encontraba una chica pelinegra de apariencia tranquila, su vista estaba enfrascada en su cuaderno sobre el cual parecía dibujar algo, así que la rubia supuso que no le iba a importar que se sentara junto a ella.

Enfrasco la mirada en el tercer compas que se había llevado incontables maldiciones antes; por momentos dirigía su mirada hacia su acompañante, su perfil era hermoso, nariz perfilada, labios rosas y que aparentaban ser suaves, noto que llevaba puestos unos audífonos y sonrió de lado, seguramente era de esas personas que no podían vivir sin música.

Sin más volvió la mirada hacia su partitura.

Blake belladona había llegado al parque desde tempranas horas, había hecho más bocetos de lo que podía recordar y aun así se sentía con ánimos de seguir dibujando, después de unas horas, noto que una presencia se colocaba junto a ella.

Sin embargo, se limitó a ignorarla, como hacía con todos y con todo la mayor parte del tiempo.

pero, después de sentir una mirada clavada en ella por un tiempo, decidió voltear a verla, deteniéndose más en la rubia y en lo que estaba haciendo esta vez. Su ceño esta fruncido, mirando lo que parecía ser unas partituras mientras que con su mano izquierda parecía hacer movimientos de tocar un instrumento y con su pie marcaba el tempo de lo que fuera que estaba repasando.

Era curioso, como a pesar de que se viera tan molesta emitía esa aura de estar disfrutando lo que hacía, estudio a la chica cuidadosamente, ahora tenía una linda sonrisa en el rostro, sonrió de lado y volvió a su dibujo antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de que le estaba mirando.

La chica no se quitaba de la cabeza el que su compañera de banca parecía algo tímida, así que, para distraerse un poco decidió intentar comenzar una conversación, tomo todo el aire de sus pulmones y se acercó un poco a ella.

-Hoy hace un gran día, no es verdad?

Nada, absolutamente nada, ignorada por completo. Yang regreso a su lugar no con la intención de rendirse, pero si con la de seguir trabajando en su partitura.

Al fin, después de un rato había descifrado como lograr esa compas, solo tenía que hacer unas cuantas anotaciones referentes a los tiempos, y posiciones que no debía olvidar para que llegando a casa pudiera practicar en el teclado que tenía.

Se rebusco entre los bolsillos del pantalón, buscando un lápiz…nada, hizo una mueca para después mirar a la chica a su lado y sonrió, pese a que la chica no contesto su anterior pregunta suponía que intentar pedirle prestado su lápiz no le mataría. Nuevamente se acercó un poco a la chica y sonrió como ella solo sabía hacer.

-disculpa, me prestas tu lápiz?

Esta vez la chica pareció escucharle ya que volteo haciendo que yang se topara con los ojos ámbar más hermosos que podía haber visto en toda su vida; la rubia no pudo hacer nada más que señalar el lápiz y sonreír cuando la chica le cedió dicho artefacto.

La peli negra miro aturdida a esa rubia de ojos lila sonreírle mientras sostenía el lápiz en su mano para después volver la vista a su dibujo y sonreír, volviendo su mirada hacia la rubia que ahora parecía estar escribiendo algo sobre su partitura, esa chica realmente era linda.

-Te lo agradezco- yang le devolvió el lápiz a Blake con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que la chica considero realmente lindo, sin embargo, una vez más con su lápiz se limitó a asentir y a volver a su dibujo, para después de un rato decidir que había sido sufriente por ese día, cerrar su blog e irse del parque hacia su departamento con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

Suponiendo que quizá el día siguiente ella podía volver.

La rubia vio a la chica irse, sonrió de lado pensando que quizá si asistía a ese mismo parque el día siguiente le volvería a ver, así pues, decidió ir al parque y sentarse en el mismo banco.

La partitura estaba entre sus manos, había avanzado algo, pero no podía concentrarse, cambiaba a poses raras y veía hacia todas partes esperando que la misteriosa chica volviese a aparecer…

Jugo con su lápiz, garabato algunos dibujos sin sentido en los post it que llevaba consigo para hacer anotaciones acerca de los tiempos y demás cosas que fuera descubriendo con forme avanzaba en la partitura, y nada…

Fue después de haber visto el reloj unas tres veces que decidió volver a estudiar y fue entonces cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a la chica sentarse junto a ella; no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír como una idiota, estaba emocionada, después de todo, estuvo esperándola casi toda la mañana.

Se acercó un poco más a ella como quien no quiere la cosa y entonces volvió a sonreír.  
-Que estas escuchando? - y justo como el día anterior fue olímpicamente ignorada… suponía que a esa chica realmente le gustaba escuchar la música fuerte….

No pudo hacer nada más que suspirar.

¿Fue entonces cuando bajo la mirada hacia los post it con un montón de garabatos y sonrió de lado, arranco los que había rayado y en uno nuevo escribió "que estas escuchando?"

Lo arranco y pego la nota en la banca asegurándose de que quedara en el rango de visión de la chica, después, dejo los post it junto a ella por si se animaba a contestarle…

Blake había tomado su tiempo en decidir si iba a asistir al parque esa mañana o no, puesto que por un lado le daba curiosidad saber si esa rubia estaría ahí, pero por el otro lado no quería sentirse des ilusionada si no le encontraba, de todas maneras, no es como si fuera a hablarle o algo asi…

Cuando piso el parque y comenzó a caminar en busca de su banca predilecta, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la chica sentada en la banca, sus ojos lilas estaban concentrados en la partitura y en una que otra ocasión meneaba el lápiz para anotar algo.

No pudiendo evitar sentirse feliz, camino hacia la banca con una sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó ahí, suspiro, puesto que, a pesar de no tener intensiones de hablarle, disfrutaba de su presencia.

Era una presencia que le hacía sentir, paz…

Fue hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo que pegaba algo en la banca y ponía lo que parecían ser un bonche de notitas auto adheribles junto a ella, entonces la curiosidad pudo más que ella y leyó el mensaje que la rubia había escrito.

Su corazón dio un vuelco… se sonrojo un poco y tomo una de las notitas en blanco para contestarle

"Una canción especial…"

Pego la respuesta encima de la pregunta y de inmediato se volvió a su dibujo; casi de inmediato una nueva notita fue pegada

"puedo escucharla?"

Y de nuevo, su corazón se detuvo por un micro segundo… se mordió el labio y se acomodó nerviosamente en el asiento.

"No, me da pena…"

Yang sonrió de lado y escribió otro mensaje.

"Soy yang~"

La chica a su lado sonrió, contestándole con una bella caligrafía

"Soy Blake"

Ambas chicas estuvieron intercambiando notitas por un largo tiempo, conversaciones triviales, que luego pasaron a preguntas tontas y después a averiguar de sus gustos. Yang no podía negar que se sentía feliz, las partituras se habían quedado en el olvido y al parecer para Blake, el dibujo que estaba haciendo también había quedado abandonado.

Era extraño como se sentía en paz con esa chica y a pesar de no haber intercambiado ni una sola palabra con ella antes o durante el transcurso de su juego de notitas, realmente sentía que podía ser ella misma.

"Me gustaría verte de nuevo" la rubia escribió lo más rápido que pudo y con la mejor de su caligrafía. "puedo tener tu numero?" pregunto, pegando otra nota.

"No, no tengo uno."

"Esa es una terrible mentira"

Ambas chicas rieron y poco segundos después Blake se encontraba dándole un suave golpecito en el brazo a yang.

"hahaha, muy graciosa, pero si quieres, estaré aquí mañana"

"Suena bien, te veré entonces…"

Después de que Yang pegara esa última nota, Blake le sonrió, se levantó y se fue.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente tenía un crush muy fuerte con esa chica.

Lo mejor de todo es que no habían intercambiado palabra alguna.

Blake camino lo más tranquila que pudo hacia su departamento. Realmente estaba feliz, no podía negar, que, desde que vio a la chica le pareció alguien muy linda. Pero ahora, con la platica en notas y todas las bromas tontas que hacía, junto con su sonrisa, estaba segura de que le gustaba.

Después de llegar a casa, dejo todas sus cosas sobre su escritorio, puso el celular en la mesita de noche y sonrió de lado.

"ella tiene, razón, soy una terrible mentirosa" pensó.

Se sentó en la cama y tomo los post it que había comprado especialmente para charlar con Yang, una tenue sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, mientras se preguntaba qué es lo que pensaría la chica cuando le dijera su secreto.

Después de todo Adam la había dejado después de descubrirlo.

No pudo evitar morderse el labio al pensar en como su novio de otro que esta que había conocido en internet la había dejado casi de inmediato después de conocerse.

Frunció el ceño, tomo un lapicero y escribió algo sobre el post it para después seguir con sus tareas diariass…

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se bañó, cepillo su cabello, reviso lo mensajes de texto de su madre, tomo su portafolio de dibujos junto los post it y camino hacia al parque con paso lento pero seguro.

Tenía los pensamientos hechos un lio, su corazón y su estómago delataban el nerviosismo y emoción que sentía y que una parte de ella se negaba a sentir.

Estaba feliz, pero también tenía miedo de sentir.

Cuando llego al parque y se encontró en el punto donde podía ver a la rubia sin que ella pudiera verla a ella, sonrió, despego el post it y camino con paso seguro y una sonrisa en los labios, entonces antes de que Yang alzara la vista, pego el papelito en la partitura.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo "

Yang leyó el papel y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, en realidad había aparecido desde que la mano de Blake apareció en su campo de visón. No iba a mentir estaba en ese parque desde las siete de la mañana, sentada en la banca, esperando, estudiando ocasionalmente su partitura, así que cuando vio a Blake llegar realmente se sintió feliz.

Su felicidad aumento cuando vio que la chica no tomaba su lugar en el banquillo donde siempre y esta vez se sentaba justo junto ella.

"llegas tarde!"

Yang pego la nota en el cuaderno cerrado de su compañera y sonrió con burla mientras esta del daba un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro

Esta vez Blake se veía un poco menos tímida por así decirlo, respondía a las bromas malas que yang hacia y siguió el juego de la rubia cuando esta comenzó a pagarle los post it en diversas partes del cuerpo, sorprendentemente incluso se atrevió a hacerle un retrato rápido bastante gracioso a su compañera.

Pasaron así un poco más de una hora, entre bromas, juegos y conversaciones sin sentido acerca de sus vidas o de cualquier otra cosa que se les cruzara por la cabeza.

Fue entonces, cuando Blake giro la cabeza para evitar la mirada de yang que la chica se armó de valor para escribir lo que tanto había evitado hacer.

"Quieres escuchar mi canción?"

El post it fue pegado en la partitura de yang y la rubia alzo la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que indicaba una afirmativa.

No iba a negar que tenía miedo, su corazón latía a mil por hora si no es que más, pero era algo que había decidió hacer y era algo que necesitaba hacer…

Pero, aun así, temía que yang le defraudara o que su reacción no fuera para nada buena.}la chica se quitó los audífonos y, con un ligero temblor en las manos se los dio a su compañera; observo como la chica tomaba los audífonos negros con patitas de gatitos estampados en ellos y se los ponía con entusiasmo…

Entonces su cara fue todo en poema, se podría decir que paso por varias etapas, entusiasmo, confusión y luego entendimiento

Blake trago saliva nerviosa, mientras se removía en su asiento de una manera un tanto incomoda.

Y entonces lila con ámbar se juntaron en un choque de miradas…

-Es extraño…no escucho nada.

Yang escucho su voz n poco apagada debido a que aún tenía puesto los audífonos, se los quito sin dejar de mirar a Blake.

"Lo siento, yo soy sorda muda…"

Las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir de los ojos de Blake.

Yang suspiro, sabía que su amistad con neo algún día daría sus frutos.

Sonrió de lado y entonces miro a vale, escribiendo en una nota para después pegársela en la mano a la chica.

"Eres hermosa…"

* * *

 **AHA Les tengo que decir que he empezado a trabajar en los 8 fics que tengo por ahi sin actualizar y que si les gusto esto, dejen su review con opinion de si quieren un epilogo !**

 **CK out!**


End file.
